high school universe
by naschelle
Summary: Emily has finally got her chance to go to school in the States close to her friend Alex. there she meets JJ and falls head over heels. problem is JJ is with Will and thinks she is straight. How will she convince JJ to give her a chance? Characters are in high school. borrowed characters from Law and Order SVU. read and enjoy!
1. going back!

**Chapter 1**

**Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy!**

Emily looked at her mum who was sitting on her bed facing her. She looked nervous. She wondered briefly what was wrong. Maybe they were moving to another country…again. Emily's mother was an ambassador and she didn't know whether its because her mum was really good at her job or that she was really good with languages, but she was always being assigned to different countries. In her 17 years she had been to most European countries from France, Italy, Norway and had even to Arab.

She often hoped and prayed her mum would place her in an American boarding school but then again, she didn't want to be away from her mum. They were very close and it would be too lonely without her. Even though her mum was a busy woman, they still had time for each other.

She still wished for a normal school experience though. Being the new kid always wasn't exactly fun. She had never had a real friend in the foreign schools she had attended. I mean first your accent is bad, the your skin tone is wrong and then you know nothing of the culture. That was a no no.

She wanted friends to hang out with, to call and skype and well do stuff like sleepovers with. Her only real friend was Alex Cabot and she was back in the states. Alex's father and her father had been business partners and close friends and thus the 2 of them had been introduced.

Their mothers had grown close too. It helped they had lived close to each other and she and Alex had gone to the same school till she was 9. Of all the people she had met, Alex was the only one she had kept in touch with. To her Alex was like a sister.

She thought she had found another new friend here in France but her new 'friend' had betrayed her and now her current school life sucked.

"Um, Emily, I have something to tell you." said Elizabeth looking at Emily.

"Um, is it good?"

"Of course. At least I hope it still is. I have been thinking and I have come up with a decision. I know and understand that I have been very unfair to you."

"How so mum?"

"I have been putting my career ahead of your life. I know you are right. We have more than enough money to live our lives and I don't need to do this but I love my career. I don't know if I could go on without it."

"I understand that mum. I really do. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I know and I love you for that but I want to do something for you for a change. I also want you to be happy. I didn't want to tell you this earlier in case it failed to go through. I applied to the president to be off any assignments out of the States for the next 3 years and to be based in the States. He grudgingly agreed but I might travel for days at a time."

"What do you mean mum? What does it mean?"

"It means we are going to the states and you will do your junior and senior year there." Emily squealed and she embraced her mother so tight that she thought she would squeeze the life out of her. "Oh thank you so much mummy! It means a lot to me! I love you!"

"I love you too baby."

"So we will be in Washington?"

"Not really. We will be living in our family home near a certain good friend of yours." Emily shrieked again hugging her mum again and they held each other.

She could not believe her dream was coming true at last! She was going to be in the same school for 2 whole years! That was awesome and what made it even more awesome was she would be staying close to Alex and going to the same school as her! Yey!

**There it is. First chapter. Review and tell me what you think of it. suggestions are most welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Emily had been back in Florida for a week now and she was so excited. Her mother owned property in Virginia, New York and Florida and of all those places, Florida was the best. The weather was perfect, the ocean, Disney close by and their home there was amazing. they lived in Lake View an affluent neighborhood, very private and peaceful. The school she was going to go where Alex attended was 40 minutes away which wasn't so bad since she had a car.

Now they were going to visit Alex and her mother and she was so excited. She couldn't wait to see her best friend, hug her and talk to her and tell her she was back for good. she chose to wear tight blue jeans, a red top and she tied her hair in a pony tail.

When they to the house and got out of the car. Alex and her mother lived in Cherry Hills a nice semi posh warm neighborhood where you would see kids playing in the streets, skating and just having fun.

Emily looked at her mum who winked at her and she knocked the door. She heard the footsteps and the door opened revealing Alex. Alex had grown beautiful but was still the Alex she had known. She was wearing grey and white sweatpants, light pink top and her glasses. Her hair was in a simple pony and she had grown taller too. She seemed to be 5'9 now. "Hi Lexi." said Emily sweetly.

"Em! Oh my God Emily!" said Lexi and she jumped into her best friend's arms in a hug unable to believe Emily was actually here! She had last seen Emily 2 years ago when she had come to visit for just a week. "Oh my God Em! I missed you! When did you get here? How long are you here?"

"Relax Lexi. Are you going to invite us in?" Alex released Emily blushing when she noticed Elizabeth smiling at her. "Aunt Liz!"

Emily watched as Alex hugged her mum and chuckled. Alex had always been such a hugger. Emily remembered when she was 5 when she had fallen down the swing and was crying when Lexi told her a hug always made things better and then hugged her. She smiled at the memory. She was brought out of her memory when a voice in the house said, "Alex who is it?"

"Guess mum is anxious. Come on in."

Emily and Elizabeth entered the house. Amy looked around the familiar hallway looking at the new photos of Alex and Adam her older brother.

As soon as Caroline saw Emily, she engulfed her in a huge hug.

"Why am I always the last one here?" said Elizabeth mock pouting.

"I guess I am more noticeable…" teased Emily and the girls giggled.

"Liz! It's so good to see you. Tell me you are here for a long time this time!" said Caroline hugging her friend.

Despite the distance, they were very close. Caroline had not grown up rich and she only became a part of the Prentiss social circle because of her husband and his business. Even then, the Prentiss family were way richer and of higher status than them but Elizabeth never showed it unlike the gossip filled women she was forced to endure while attending social events with who looked down on anyone. She had no real friends except for Elizabeth.

Alex grabbed Emily's hand and dragged her to her bedroom and they shut the door.

"So tell me. How have you been? When did you come here? How long are you here?"

"Hey…hey slow down Lexi!" said Emily smiling at the excited look her friend had. "Well to answer your questions, I have been very fine, I came a week ago and I am going to be here for a long time."

"What do you mean a long time?"

"Well, let's see, I am going to do my junior year, senior year and college in here…I would say that's a long time…"

At that Alex squealed and hugged her. "I can't believe it. What about your mum and her job? Are you coming to stay with me here with me?"

"No. I will be at our house. Mum applied to be based here in the States. Of course she will have to go to Viginia from time to time as she will have some assignments but she will be based here in the States and the assignments won't be too taxing."

"Oh I am so happy for you. I know how long you have wanted to come and learn here. So which school are you going?"

"Preston…"

Alex gasped… "You are coming to learn with me?"

"Of course. I haven't seen my best friend in like what 2 years? I need all the time with you and beside; going some other school would mean being the new girl without any friend!"

"I get it. Oh my! I am so happy. Liv is going to be surprised."

Emily had heard a lot from Alex about Olivia. She remembered when they had both came out to each other. Emily had been so worried to tell Alex she was gay. Alex was the first person she told even before her mum.

She had written an email to Alex afraid to tell her over the phone. She remembered waiting anxiously for the reply. She would check mail every day. Alex had eventually called her in response telling her she was also gay. They had been both relieved and had decided to tell their mothers who accepted it too.

Then Emily began to hear about Olivia. Seeing a photo of Olivia, Emily had approved and then last year, Alex and Olivia had started dating and were still going strong. "So when am I going to meet Liv?"

"Hmm, I will organize something. I will let you know."

"I will be a good girl. I promise. I won't give her a hard time…"

"Yeah right…" said Alex and Emily laughed.

She had also seen pictures of Alex's friends and had particularly had a crush on a beautiful blonde whose name was JJ. She wondered if she was still at Preston and what she would look like in person. They spent the afternoon catching up till they were called down for lunch.

**Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Meeting Liv**

Alex was sitting with Olivia on the bed in Alex's room. Alex was sitting between Liv's legs while Liv's arms were around her as they watched a movie. The door was open of course a rule Alex's mum had gave them despite Alex's argument that Liv couldn't get her pregnant and that she was responsible much to her mum's amusement.

Her mum always said she would make a good lawyer so did her teachers.

"Baby, what's up?" asked Olivia.

Ok while she was the lawyer, Liv was definitely the detective. Nothing could get past her. Knowing she won't get out of it she decided to get it over with. She sat up and faced her girlfriend. "Liv, um you remember Emily Prentiss right?"

"Oh, yah. Your friend who travels around a lot and is learning in France?" asked Liv.

"Yeah. She is now in the States and is coming to learn with us at Preston."

"Oh." said Liv frowning slightly. She had heard a lot about Emily and seen her pictures and the history behind. She knew Emily was gay and she knew the 2 were best friends and considered each other like sisters. She hadn't minded then but then if Emily was coming to learn with them, she wasn't sure she was ok with it anymore. She knew Alex loved her but she couldn't help feeling dread. Emily was super hot, rich, well travelled and cultured and more in Alex's class than her.

"Yah. Would you like to meet her? She is coming over tomorrow. Would it be ok? She really wants to meet you." said Lexi.

"Of course Lexi. I will be here tomorrow."

"Are… are you ok with meeting her?"

"Of course. She is your best friend Lexi. I am ok with meeting her."

"Thanks Liv. I love you."

"I love you too." said Liv and they kissed which ended in a hot make out session.

The next day, Olivia came to the Cabot house and found Emily already there, the silver convertible BMW parked outside telling her so. She sighed with a heavy heart then she entered the house. Of course Alex greeted her on the door with a hug and a kiss then led her to the lounge.

Emily was sitting on the couch and when Olivia entered, she rose with a smile looking at her best friend's girlfriend. Olivia was beautiful girl with short brown hair cut in a pixie style, brown hair, brown eyes, tan skin and was wearing cargo shorts and a tank top.

Olivia was also looking at Emily. The pictures didn't do her any justice at all. In flesh she was 'hot'. Her hair was long, thick silky and wavy, her skin perfect medium and smooth and her body a 5'7 slim and perfect in jeans and a tee. "Hi. You must be Olivia. I have heard a lot about you." said Emily looking at the hot short haired girl wearing some cargo pants and a t-shirt. The butch look she had suited her and made her hot. Alex blushed as Olivia smiled. "And you must be Emily. Lexi has talked a lot about you too." they hugged and went to Lexi's room to hang out. As they talked, Olivia immediately saw Emily was no threat. The 2 girls were affectionate but it was a friendly affectionate like her and JJ or Penelope. The girls were close but nothing else. Emily was also very likeable. She was smart, funny and laid back and quite different from what Olivia expected given her life. They became friends and Liv knew Emily would fit well with their friends.


End file.
